When I'm Gone
by World Clasher
Summary: Jack's father was not the perfect dad. He was hardly there, and Jack discovers he has reasons. He discovers his father made messes wherever he went as well... Tooth finds a way to unlock more of Jack's memories, and through this, Jack realizes his father's words more clearly. "When I'm gone..." Warning: VERY SAD Rated T; disclaimer;
1. Chapter 1

_Have You Ever Loved Someone..._

 ** _Listening to_** ** _Eminem: When I'm Gone_** ** _(Song makes me cry, it's so passionate). Then I thought about Rotg and got this random idea about Jack's father; if they ever did show him, how would I picture it? A father with problems of coarse!_**

 ** _~Not all lyrics will be used~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do not own anything but my OCS and ideas!_**

 ** _Warnings: Relationship abuse, Drinking problems, Jack's father is a troubled parent, cursing, and of coarse heartbreaking stuff._**

* * *

 _Yeah..._

 _It's my life..._

 _My own words I guess..._

* * *

 _(299 years ago)_

Jack Frost, a new born spirit of the moon, soared with Wind holding him up. He giggled happily as he did tricks and flips in the air, creating small flurries of snow behind his feet. Still no one could see him, but he has learned to find company of his own, such as Wind. You could not see _her,_ but you can hear her- well, only Jack had that gift. She was his only friend, his only comfort.

Sure, Jack would get lonely, but for some reason, he knew someone one of these days will be able to see him. Believe in him.

But for now, he will just cause winter joy and winter hazard.

Jack commanded the wind to take him back to the lake. Within five minutes, he arrived at the lake of his resurrection. He remembered rising out of the ice. How he scared he felt; how cold he was...

But this now felt like home and Jack never wanted to leave. He loved his lake. He usually tried keeping it frozen all throughout the seasons, and he was getting better at fully succeeding.

But something was different this time... The lake was not empty... He was not alone... There at the far side, there stood a broad figure- a man with brown hair, standing still at the edge of the lake. That's odd? Nobody has not welcomed themselves near his lake? Jack wasn't even fully positive if anyone knew this lake existed. Well, apparently this newcomer knew of its existance.

But why was he just standing there?

Jack landed softly on the snow, lifting a curious eyebrow at the man's back. "Hello?" Jack instinctively called out. The man didn't even flinch at his voice. Of coarse. Jack walked up towards the newcomer until he was a foot away from him. Now that he was visibly close, Jack could see that the man's shoulders were shaking and he could hear small hitches of breaths- it sounded like sobbing- coming from the man.

Jack reaches his hand at the man, praying on full edge that he could at least touch him, but sadly his hand went through. Jack recoiled by the hate of that feeling. He shook off the feeling and peeked his head over the man's side to get a view of his face. Jack was shocked.

This man looked like an older version of him, only he had green eyes, brown hair, and a depression looking scruff on his face. His emerald eyes looked completely dead as tears leaked rapidly from them and down his face. Clearly by the bags under his eyes, Jack could tell this man has not slept in days.

The winter spirit felt his heart ache. This man was clearly broken.

Blue eyes followed the man's gaze. He was looking at nothing but the ice of the lake. Nothing to see. Nothing important right?

" _I'm so sorry,"_ spoke a hoarse, deep rumble, full of sorrow.

Jack shot his gaze back to the crying man. Was he... Was he talking to him? Jack felt his stomach leap to his throat as hope filled him. "I beg your pardon?" he sputtered breathlessly. The man didn't even bat an eye at him. Jack frowned and waved a hand in front of the man's face.

He didn't even blink.

He just kept staring at the lake. Jack made a frustrated sigh. What was he even thinking?

"I'm so sorry... I let you down, when I promised I wouldn't."

The man's voice seemed to crack at every word, and his voice sounded like he swallowed a cup of glass, then ate a bowl of gravel.

Jack felt himself cringe. Okay, something definitely happened to this man to make him feel so... Dead.

"Wh... What are you so sorry about?" Jack whispered- asked- even though the man wouldn't hear him. He did this ever so often to someone. It made him forget the whole invisibility dilemma. It brought him little closure.

The man cracked a sloppy smile and chuckled emptily, stuffing his hands in his pockets. For a split second, he looked very familiar to Jack. Like Jack knew him before, like he saw him before... But Jack couldn't remember anything, he did not even know if he was someone before Jack Frost. How could this man look familiar?

"Heh... I remember when you came out you mother's womb... And I got to hold you for the first time..."

Jack pieced what he was saying. Oh, so something happened to _someone_ that caused the man so much pain. A broke sob escaped passed the man's lips and he quickly muffled it with his wrist. He clenched his eyes hard, trying to stop the tears from leaking down his flushed face.

Jack winced. Seeing this man cry made him feel sorrow as well...

The man regained half of his composure and continued with a weak clear of his throat. His throat be raw, Jack thought by the way he winced from the action.

"Um... I remembered that just holdin' ya made me feel like a different man..." The man shuffled his feet, and his eyes studied his shoes, "I told myself- damnit I _promised_ myself I wouldn't become my old man... That I'd take care of you and your mother..."

Tear slipped down his face and landed in the snow; the warm substance melted the top layer, creating a small dent in the white hill. Jack stared at it with wonder.

"... But I lied to myself. I left ya when you needed me the most... I knew you would become a greater man than I ever was... I just knew it." The man's breath hhitched and he palmed his face in his hand, "b-but..." He stopped and he stammered over his words. His voice shook terribly and his body trembled.

"B-But... You were only just a _child_ when you made a man's decision!" He broke into sobs, loud and outspoken to the world. Jack felt his eyes sting. He was going to cry. This man crying was going to make him cry. Clearly, he was talking about a son of his... Obviously this son of his died... Jack trailed his tear shimmering eyes to the lake. Clearly this son's body was under the ice...

A lump caught in Jack's throat at the thought of a small body decaying underneath the water. How sick it made him feel...

How guilty he felt...

He kept that lake frozen all summer, through spring, through fall and winter. This man lost a son because of _his_ winter mess... A tear rolled down Jack's face and his breaths shook. His fist tightened around his staff and Frost crawled around his body.

"I-Im so sorry, Jackson! Daddy's so sorry he wasn't there for you and Emma!" The man was now nearly screaming and crying as all the hate for himself fell in tears. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

Jackson?

Emma?

Everything sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man collapsed to his knees and pounded his fist onto the snow repeatedly.

"I let you down! I-I waited t-too long, I-I was too late!... Oh God, I was gonna make it right! I-I was gonna come back and wrap you and your sister in my arms and never let you go-o! I was gonna tuck you in bed and sit beside you for hours, telling you about the mountains and the further lands you always wanted to see! I was gonna take you one day to those lands!..."

When he couldn't scream no more, his voice broke into a small hoarse whisper. The man shook violently on the ground. "Most of all... I was gonna teach you and Emma how to ice skate... Just how we always talked about..." His hands clawed at the snow and he chucked a handful against the lake. His anger grew and self-hate tormented him. It ate him alive. Jack jumped back when the man arched his head towards the sky and roared as loud as he could until Jack feared he would lose his voice permanently.

With a whimper, the man collapsed on his face in the snow. "I'm so sorry, Jackson... My baby boy..." He reached his hands and rested it against the ice, rubbing it softly. "I'm so sorry I never got a chance to say how much I love you. I'm sorry I never got a chance to hold you in my arms no more... I never got a chance to say sorry for leaving you..."

Jack had not realized rapid tears fell down his cheeks and that he was crouched beside the man. Something about this man... Something about him made Jack reach his cold, ice pale hand and lay it gently upon the man's hand...

It went through.

Jack made a frustrated sob and threw himself on the body in which he went through again. The winter spirit sobbed on the floor. "N-no! You don't have to say sorry! It's not your fault! Whatever happened it is NOT your fault!" Jack whimpered.

The man suddenly stood up and Jack watched blurrily as he reached in his jacket and pull out a cringled orchid. It was a light yellow and red... It was beautiful. Jack stared as the man stepped through him and place the flower gently on the ice. He heard him sniffle as he stepped back.

"Daddy loves you, Jackson... Daddy loves you so, so much..."

With that, the man turned his heel and walked away and disappear through the trees. Jack sat up and wiped his face with sniffle and gazed at the orchid that rested against the ice. Gently, Jack lifted it into his palms. By his touch, weak layers of frost covered the small plant. Jack sat criss-cross and cradled the flower close to his chest as if it were the most breakable thing in the whole world. The winter gazed to the area where the man exited with sympathy.

That was the last time Jack saw him. It was like he was a ghost. Jack did try looking everywhere for the man... But he couldn't find him.

Soon, years upon a century past, and Jack knew that the man was far dead... No doubt. It saddened Jack for he really wanted to see how he progressed since that day he saw him at the lake. He did look awfully familiar, and Jack just wished he knew him... That he remembered him.

Who knew that in over three centuries late, Jack will get his answers about the broken man he saw at the lake...

* * *

 **I know, It's short. Next chapter will be MUCH longer, because Jack's memories are awesome to write! Man, if you listen to the song while reading... Golly, it made me cry!**

 **Please for support, review~**


	2. Chapter 2

_No Expression_

 ** _Thank you to those that reviewed, I really am touched. It is always a pleasure of reading your thoughts._**

 ** _So. In. Her. Own. head:_** ** _Why, I appritiate your thought of this story. Plus, you should keep consider moving on with your story. No one can tell you that there is no potential in your art of writing. Prove those bastards wrong! 3_**

 ** _Bluefrosty27:_** ** _Thank you for being honest. Though, I hope you know I'll try my best to make you bawl- in a goodish way, but hey, this story will be sad..._**

 ** _Natalia Faye:_** ** _Haha, sorry love, all part of the bizz. Hate to beak it to ya, but this story may not have a happy ending- at least, not for the father. But hopefully progression to a great ending will be thought out. And don't worry *hands you duck tape* for your broke. heart._** ** _;-)_**

 ** _Derpy Seahorse Genes: Why, thank you! I try to capture every emotion detail. Deep down, even though he did not know it, Jack had Jackson still alive in him. _**

_**Thanks**_ **_guys!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: don't own lyrics or characters._**

 ** _Warning: Relationship abuse, child abandonment, cursing, mild violence, shit load of angst and sadness, Heavy stuff._**

 ** _~Some minor words in the lyrics will be changed to fit the story. Song remains the same.~_**

* * *

 _Have you ever loved someone so much,_

 _You'd give an arm for?_

 _Not the expression- no- literally give an arm for?_

* * *

 _(299 years later)_

A total of nine months had past since the Battle of Pitch, and when Jack Frost- winter child of the moon- accepted his lifetime role as the Guardian of Fun; when he decided to become part of a group that protects the children of the world. All had been well. Jack had a minimum of eight or nine believers; all lived in the same town of Burgess. Small, and not as much as the other Guardians who had nearly the whole _world_ of children that had belief in them, but based in what Jack had witnessed when they only lost a quarter of their believers... He figured that he'd stick to a little less believers population.

Besides, at least he had some that knew of his existence.

On this particular day, Jack had decided to visit Tooth. Once he arrived at the ToothPalace, he was not surprised by the ambush of small baby fairies tackling his frail form, squealing in happiness. Jack laughed.

"Hey guys- haha!- I know, I know, I miss you guys too," Jack exclaimed. A soft order of, "Alright ladies, that's enough, let him breathe."

The swatm soothed by their mother's voice and quickly flew back to attend their business, expect for one which was- of coarse- Babytooth. Jack smiled brightened more as he cupped the cheerful fairy in his hands, in which she cuddled onto his thumb.

"Hey, BT! How'ya been?" Jack giggled.

Baby Tooth squeaked small noises that Jack translated best he could and shrugged. "I'll take that as a good reply."

"She really misses you," Tooth exclaimed, hovering down in front of Jack. Jack was amazed to see the queen of fairies in a different wear. Her eyes were more brighter and her complexion looked more... Mature.

"Woah! Tooth what happened to you?" Jack asked.

Tooth smiled gently at the younger spirit and placed a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Things. Unspeakable things- you would not believe it."

Jack smirked and leaned his ear in. "Soooo... You gonna tell me?" he asked excitedly. Tooth nodded. "It'll be a pleasure! Come, follow me!" she chirped before zipping away. Baby Tooth hovered out of Jack's palms, but stayed at his side. Jack gazed at the small fairy. "Wonder what your momma's got to show me?" he asked.

Baby Tooth smiled, for she knew the answer and with that, she zipped to follow her mother with Jack right behind.

Jack was lead to the familiar cubbies of teeth canisters, which had various fairies placing teeth in each of them they had just collected. He had only see this part of the ToothPalace only a time or two, and each time it made his eyes sparkle in awe.

"Wow. Busy as always, eh Toothy?"

Tooth chuckled. "You can say that again." The Tooth fairy flew to the near top of the teeth canister cubbies. Jack watched her search the rows for a moment or two- he could hardly believe she could memorize which canister is whose. Finally, Tooth grabbed the canister she was looking for and flew back down to Jack with a wide smile written upon her face.

She held out the item towards him.

Jack accepted the item and gazed at the picture. It was his. Jack couldn't help but smile at his old self's face in the front, grinning mischievously. The winter teen looked up at Tooth. "Tooth- um thanks, but I already saw my memories. I know who I am, and I won't be able to forget for a long while."

Tooth still kept her smile and gazed down at the canister. "I... You asked what happened to me, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, you look more... More..."

"Powerful?'

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

Tooth flexed her fingers, studying her nails. "I discovered a new power I am capable of just about a week ago."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, wait- you said _discovered_ a new power?" he asked in an amazed voice. Tooth looked at the winter spirit with a sad smile. "When Manny made us who we are, Jack, we too weren't given full answers. Each of us has a mystery."

Jack felt something twist in his stomach, along with relief. So he was not the only one? Manny kept a few things from the one and only Guardians as well.

"Like me," he whispered.

Tooth nodded. "Yup. Like you."

"So are you saying that me just making snowballs and ice isn't all that I am capable of?"

"Well, you should know, Jack. Looking back to the battle with Pitch. You are more powerful than you think."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, he hadn't thought about that? He seemed to do well during that battle. He sure overpower Pitch Black at certain points. When Sandy had "Died" something formed in Jack that had caused him to blow a fuse and sent that wave of ice. It was even more shocking when the frozen mares exploded in a rain of black ice.

So Tooth was telling him that wasn't all?! How exciting is that!

"Wow. I had no idea... So..." Jack smirked, "what about your new power?"

Tooth brushed her fingers against the canister. "You could only see the _most_ important- the _good_ important memories of childhood, basically it was to how much one tooth could hold..." To a final brush, Jack's canister opened, revealing a few still shiny white teeth of various sizes. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Um... Tooth, why do I have so much... Lesser teeth than everyone else?" he asked.

Tooth smiled cheekily at that and pinched Jack's nose, causing the winter Guardian to stiffle a sneeze. "Ohh, that's because you take so much care of your teeth Jack! Golly," she picked the inside of Jack's mouth with no warning whatsoever, "I would not be surprised if you still have your teeth from before you were made a spirit!'

" uAh- Tooah! Out o' mouUt!" Jack tried speaking.

Blushing, Tooth pulled away. "Sorry..." She then lifted the canister of teeth towards Jack, jiggling the small teeth in his face. "well, I have discovered something quite awesome... Now you can only see a minimum of memories right?"

"Right?"

Tooth leaned in, wiggling her eyebrows, "what if I told you I can _expand_ those memories?"

Jack's eyes widened. "No. Way."

Tooth giggled excitedly and zipped into the air, doing a twirl. "Yes way!"

Jack followed in pursuit, flying in front of her. His eyes sparkled and his smile was wider than ever. "Y-you mean that I can see more of who I was?! What was more to my life before Jack Frost?!"

"Yes!"

Jack laughed joyfully and zipped Tooth in a strong embrace. "Wow! Tooth, this is fantastic!" It truly was. Jack was desperate to know the much deeper things in his life he did not get to see before. He wanted to know things he never knew.

His memories showed only five or six scenes of his last life, but never gave in on the details, and the first time watching them back in the South Pole, Jack had so many questions that... Didn't regard to his Guardianship.

But now, he actually had opportunity to regain any missing pieces of his old life. He could finally actually know who his sister was or what was it like with his mother. But then... After receiving his memories, everything Jack saw through his three centuries of loneliness and invisibility and that he didn't understood but felt familiar with, he now actually (sorta) understood why it was there.

Yet, still he had millions of questions.

Millions of thoughts.

 _Millions_ of _wonders..._

Jack licked his lips as he stared upon the canister in Tooth's hands with desire sparkling in his eyes. "C... C-can I see them?" he asked nervously. Tooth smiled and nodded, handing Jack the canister, but before Jack's cold fingertips could brush against the object, Tooth pulled it back. Jack made a silent pout and sighed.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Tooth placed her small hand on his shoulder with a firm glare.

"Jack, before I give you this," she shook the canister, "you must know that as once you enter your memories, it will only allow you to take small breaks before dragging you once more inside; so meaning, when you resurface out, we must hurry to get you a snack or some water, but for all I know, you can just pass out _any_ moment. Also, these memories are very vivid, so it is okay to feel tremendous amount of emotions... Are you still sure you wish to continue?"

Jack rolled his eyes with a goofy grin. "YAWN! Come on Toothy, you're killing the excitement I'm feeling!"

Tooth nodded firmly, then called out to a herd of fairies above them, "okay, Girls! Get us some pillows, two water bottles, and a blanket!"

Immediately after a few squeaks, the herd raced off and returned a few moments later with two fairly large pillows, a small blue blanket, (a box of tissues? Jack quirked an eyebrow), and two water bottles followed by ice chips and a cup of frosted flakes; the set them on the floor below Jack and Tooth.

Tooth motioned Jack to sit on one of the pillows, which Jack frantically obeyed the gesture, while she sat on her own, sitting straight with the canister in her hands. When she noticed Jack's questioning look, she spoke, "It is my priority to keep you from going comatose, I still don't know how risky this could actually be. Also, you might... Breakdown I guess?"

Jack's eyes slightly widened. "Breakdown? What, like emotionally?"

"Yes. Jack, some memories can be too tragic for you to carry upon your shoulders with other memories. Plus, you may be able to feel SOME of others emotions and feelings. I'm not too sure."

So that's why the tissues were there?, Jack thought to himself, eyeing the box.

"Oh. Okay..." He might just breakdown from being so anxious and nearly bursted, "now can I see it?!"

Tooth giggled and handed the winter boy the canister, in which he greedily held in his palms. He took a deep breath and bit his lips, hovering his fingers over the colored surface. Jack gazed back up at Tooth with a hint of uncertainty. Tooth noticed and nodded with a reassuring smile. "Go on, Jack. I'll be with you when you come back."

Jack smiled back and nodded, gazing back down at the object in his hands.

Okay... Here we go, Frost...

Another breath he took, before finally brushing his fingers lightly over the opening like Tooth had. Almost immediately, his eyes enlightened with colors as the canister opened magnificently in shades of color, before a bright white light enclosed him and his surroundings including Tooth.

Once again, Jack Frost entered his memories... And Jackson Overland Frost took hold of his eyes.

* * *

 _The night was black, but the skies were reigned over by diamonds; the forest surrounding the small part of Burgess was silent, but still, small nocturnal creatures roamed the ground and tall pine trees; one by one, houses dimmed by the candles going out, yet still, a few villagers conversated outside._

 _On the far end of the area, rested a neatly built cabin, the same as majority of homes. Only this house had a small face peeking out through the window. It was a boy with ruffles of brown hair flopping over his big brown eyes, rosy cheeks that weren't too chubby, and a small nose that wiggled as a small dust flake from the curtain landed upon the cute tip._

 _This was Jackson Overland Frost; only then, he was four years old._

 _A look of confusion filled the child's face, but his eyes never wandered from the trail that llhad cabins lined at each side, allowing entering carriages to travel down the open road. Sadly, none were of Jackson's interest. Still, he never moved from his spot._

 _"Jackson? Jackson! Dinner!" came the soft call of Mary Overland, his momma._

 _Jack hesitated. He did not want to leave his spot nor give up the watch. But the small growl of his tummy made him decide otherwise. The small tyke bit his lip with uncertainty in his eyes. He could just take a few bites- then return!_

 _Right? He wouldn't miss a thing._

 _No... Just a bit longer!_

 _"JaAckson~ don't make me come and get you myself," Mary sang in her stern tone._

 _Jack made a tiny whimper. He pouted. He really did not want his mommy to come and get him, scariest darn thing in the world, and he knew it. So, Jack slumped and dragged his body away from the window and traveled his tiny feet quickly to the kitchen. There, he was met with Mary, scolding him with a teasing frown; she stood there by the diner table, holding that beautiful pregnant glow._

 _Her beautiful eyes traced over her child's pouting form and a small strand of her short hair hung damply to her sweaty forehead. Jack had his head hung low in shame, and as an apology, he ran over and hugged his mother around her legs; his cheek pressed softly against the small bump on her stomach._

 _"Sowwy, Momma," Jack murmured, then kissed the tiny bump, "sowwy sissy."_

 _Mary chuckled softly and petted down the messy ruffles of her baby boy's hair. "Me and sissy, forgives you, sweetie... Now how about you take a seat and eat, hm?" she suggested._

 _Jack nodded meekly and walked to his chair that had a small stack of books on the seat. Mary offered to help her child, but Jack only shook his head. "Uh-huh! I got it!" he exclaimed. Mary smiled in amusement, seeing Jack trying to hop on the practically tall chair. He was able to place his tummy on the edge of the chair; his small legs kicked as leverage in a rapid pace._

 _"Awmost dere!"_

 _"Aw. Here, let me give ya a little push, sweetheart. You did good enough." With that, Mary lifted the tiny body and set him on his rump upon the stacks of books. Seeing Jack's disappointed frown, she laughed and pinched his cheek. She was able to crack a giggle from the boy._

 _"Aw. Don't worry, you are strong enough, my little caveman."_

 _The two sat in odd silence as they ate their delicious stake and bread with a side of corn and green beans._

 _It had only been close to fifteen seconds when Mary noticed the look on Jack's face._

 _It was pulled at a frown- sad or confused- and his big brown orbs stared at the plate as he messed lazily with the corn, not even taken more than two bites. It wasn't that Mary did not know what was going through Jackson's head, she knew very well, but she knew that if she didn't ask, then Jack wouldn't probably-_

 _"Momma. Whewe's Papa?"_

 _Mary bit the inside her cheek, cursing in her head. She stayed silent for a moment and took one more bite of her bread before looking at Jack with a soft smile, though deep inside she was infuriated._

 _"Um... Daddy is busy right now, Jackson," she replied._

 _Jackson picked a piece of his steak with his fork, bit did not even made a move to bite down. He had lost his appetite. "When will he be back?" he asked. Mary took another moment of silent, casting her eyes to her plate._

 _"Soon," she answered._

 _"When's soon?"_

 _"I don't know, Jackson."_

 _Silence rang around them. Jack frowned down at his plate and dropped his fork before pushing his plate away from him as far as his little arms could go. The small dish rested at the middle of the table and Mary just stared at it, then at her son with a questioning glare. Jack shrugged._

 _"I'm not hungwy."_

 _Mary bit her lip and nodded before reluctantly standing to her feet. "Me neither," she whispered as she grabbed both of their plates and taking it to the pot. She dumped the left over in the pot in a careless manner, then walked to the metal bin that she would take to the lake to clean out._

 _Jack watched his mother's tired movements. He was about to offer her some help, but the sudden shuffle of heavy steps behind him turned his head to see a tall broad man standing at the kitchen entry; he was skinny, but muscled, had broad shoulders, and a shadowed beard across his chin and cheeks. Bags hung under his dark brown eyes, giving him an older complexion. The clothes he wore were over worn and saggy just a bit, and a long cloak hung over his shoulders._

 _The man looked like a ragged mess, but based upon Jack brightened face, he looked like God himself._

 _With no hesitation, Jack jumped out of his chair. "DADDY!'" the tyke squealed as he embraced the tall man's legs._

 _Trevor Overland Frost looked down at the small boy hugging his legs and chuckled a heart filled, deep, gruff laugh and lifted Jack in his hands. "Jackie!" he crooned, throwing the child up in the air and catching him in a strong embrace. "Hey baby boy," he whispered as he held his child close. Trevor pressed his cheek on the top of Jack's head and felt his heart turn to mush as he felt tiny hands clutch at the back of his cloak and the head of his son snuggle into his shoulder._

 _"I miss you, Daddy." Jack whispered._

 _He felt his father tense under his words, but thought none of it._

 _CLANG CLASH TING!_

 _Both turned their attention to the sudden loud clutter coming from the metal bin where Mary was leaning against. Jackson was curious when his mother bowed her head and ran a sloppy hand through her hair. He wondered why she trembled._

 _Was mommy okay?, he wondered._

 _"Momma?" Jack murmured._

 _He looked up to Trevor, only to see that his father had a sad look as he trained his eyes Mary. "Daddy?"_

 _Trevor looked back down at Jack with a soft smile (barely) replacing the distress of his face. Leaning his head down, Trevor kissed Jack's forehead and set the tyke back on the floor. The man crouched down to his son's (slight) level. "Here, me and Mommy have to have grown-up talk. Go to your room, okay, baby boy?" he asked._

 _Jack blinked. "Is it about sissy?" he asked._

 _Trevor chuckled, cupping his son's face. "Yes. It's about sissy."_

 _"You won't weave will you?" Jack asked; plead filled his small voice followed by a slight trembled of his voice, indicating fear. Trevor shook his head and pulled his child into a warm embrace. "No, son. Daddy will be right here," he said._

 _Jack nodded. "Okay. You pwomise?"_

 _Trevor only stared at him for a long moment before kissing the top of his head again. "Go to your room, baby boy," he said gently._

 _Sighing, Jack obeyed and walked out the kitchen. He didn't get far though. He was only halfway through the living room when his small ears picked up the few words of his parents. The_ _toddler looked over his shoulder with a twinkle of want in his_ _eyes. He needed to know this..._

 _If it was about sissy, he needed to know._

 _Still, Jack hesitated and bit his bottom lip. Finally, he walked back to the kitchen entry, but stayed out of sight. Unoticed, he peeked his head over the side._

 _He saw his papa sitting on a chair and momma watching him from a few feet away from the table. A nasty look Jack was not used to seeing was on his mother's face as she stared at his daddy. Did daddy do something bad? Why was mommy looking at him so ugly?_

 _Trevor sighed. "Hey Mary... Food?" he asked in a small, tired tone._

 _Mary's bottom lip quivered but she still did nothing but frown and glare. "The food that I make in this house hold are for those who live and STAY here," she bit out sternly. Trevor let out a long sigh._

 _"Fair enough," he whispered._

 _Jack watched his mother stare down his father for a VERY long moment, before she reluctantly gave in and with a roll of her eyes, she grabbed a dish and fixed a meal for Trevor; the stressed pregnant mother placed the plate down in front of her husband who almost- after giving her a sencere "Thank you"- immediately began DEVOURING the meal. Jack stood there_ _with the same confusion on Mary._

 _'Daddy will get a tummy ache if he keeps eating like that' the_ _child thought to himself._

 _Mary ran a hand down her face, partially covering her mouth._ _"My God, Trevor. Don't your... freinds... feed you?" she asked horridly mixed with venom. Trevor (his plate half finished) paused mid-bite and swallowed. He was quite for moment, then he decided to speak._

 _"What makes you think I was with them-"_

 _"STOP," Mary inturrupted. Her voice made Jack flinch, for he knew it was the kind of tone she used when she was REALLY mad._

 _"Just STOP, Trevor. You think I don't know where you go off to and stay around for DAYS?"_

 _Jack saw his father drop his fork and go slump._

 _His mother's glare barely softened and with a soft frustrated groan, she dropped hef head in her arms. "... Four days, Trevor... you were gone for four day; it's not as worse than usual, but that is not where I'm getting at... It's about Jackson."_

 _Jack leaned a bit in by the mention of him. He saw his daddy's head lift up instantly. "Really? What about him?" Trevor asked in a concern voice. Mary lost his gaze and looked down at the table._

 _"He asks me almost every minute of the day- from dusk to dawn- where you're at or why you are never home." Her voice shook in both sorrow and stress for their child. Trevor's shoulders dragged by her statement and he gazed down at his dirty boots._

 _"And what do you tell him?" he asked._

 _Mary snorts. "That you're busy," she replies._

 _"Busy?... does he believe you?"_

 _Jack frowned. Of coarse he believes. It's true is it not? Daddy is busy doing work so he could help with mommy, sissy, and him. But where else did Daddy go?_

 _"Yes... but..."_

 _"But WHAT?"_

 _Jack saw his mother flinch under his father's tone- a tone he hardly EVER used. Mary let out a deep sigh before standing up from her chair._

 _She was silent for a moment, before..._

 _SLAM! Her fists went rough the table, startling both Trevor and Jack._

 _"I can't keep telling him that, Trevor!" she yelled. Her eyes were laced in fury and frustration, "Jack is getting older, he will start questioning and one day he will want a better explination for your absences-"_

 _"Then make up an excuse!"_

 _..._

 _Jack flinched the same time as Mary did- only Mary took a step back as she held her arm aroud her bump. She stared at Trever with full blown disbelief._

 _"..." her eyes grew cold again, swelling with unshed tears, "h-how... how can you even SAY that, Trevor?!" she croaked. Jack felt the sudden urge to make his mommy feel happy again. She should't cry! It is not good for his sister._

 _"Is that what this family is to you?! A burden in need to be covered with EXCUSES?!"_

 _Trevor stood from his chair and walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mary, Jack's in the other room, don't make him hear this-"_

 _Jack was shocked when Mary shoved Trevor back. It was so unlike her to do such; his mommy loved his daddy and always accepted his hugs and kisses. But why doesn't she want those now when she's sad? Does she want Daddy to make her happy?_

 _"Then don't give him a reason to hear it, Trevor! Why can't you just love us and stay home?" Mary snatched Trevor's hand and placed it on her bump. "You're supposed to LOVE your family. They are supposed to be you're number one priority to make sure they are clothed, fed, safe and LOVED. You promised that you'd help me. That you would alway be there. Don't you rember what you told Jack as you held him for the first time?... do you Trevor?"_

 _"... That I would always be there for him. That if something were to happen, I would be the first it'd happen to-"_

 _"And that he would never have to do a man's job too soon."_

 _Jack chewed his lip. Did... did his daddy really say that? What did it mean? Hm... His face brightened suddenly. So Daddy would stay?! He promised he would never leave him, so did it mean he was staying?!_

 _"... Go, Trevor. Go talk to him..."_

 _Jack gasped. Oh crud. Quickly, Jack raced away from the kitchen and darted to his room, already hearing his daddy right behind him. He knew he would get in trouble for being nosy, and that was something that was never good; he hated to disappoint Mommy and Daddy._

 _Once the child made it inside his small room, he crawled onto his bed and sloppily threw the covers over himself just in the nick of time when the door creaked open._

"Jackson?" the voice of his father whispered. Jack, trying his best to look clueless, turned around to see his daddy stepping inside the dark room with a lit candle stick. Jack couldn't help but feel the excitement wash over his tiny form. "Hi, Daddy," he whispered. Trevor smiled softly and walked to the fairly small wooden bed, sitting at the small area at Jack's side. He placed the candle on the nightstand next o the bed.

 _Silece was shared between between the two. Trevor stared affectionately down at his child, then moved his hand gently up, brushing Jack's bangs from his eyes, then cupped Jack's tiny face. Jack leaned into the touch, feeling secured, safe, and relaxed._

 _He loved his daddy, and he knew his daddy loved him. Jack admired his father. He saw his father as a brave, hard working man. Something he wanted to be when he grew up._

 _His daddy is a good man... right?_

 _"Hey, Jackson... Is that true?"_

 _"What's twue, Daddy?"_

 _"About... asking your mothef where I am at everday at every second? Are you stressing her too much, son?"_

 _The tired tone in Trevor's voice made Jack look down in shame. The child clutched at his blanket. "I'm sowwy," he whimpered, "I just wanted you home. I don't know if you'we huwt or sad..."_

 _Jack was engulfed in two broad arms and held close to Trevor's chest. Eagerly, the small frail boy snuggled in his father's warmth. Everytime Trevor returned from long journies, Jack would miss his daddy holding him like this. He always felt guarded. But Daddy had been gone for so long. Jack thought he had the right to know if Daddy would come home soon or if he was hurt or lonely. He did not want his Daddy hurt._

 _He didn't want him lonely_

 _He didn't want him scared._

 _He just wanted him to stay home and take care of mommy and sissy and him. A tear unconciously slipped down the child's face as he clutched onto Trevor's shirt. "You don't need to weave, Daddy. I pwomise we can take care of you. I pwomise I will be a good boy- I-I won'f get into twouble,I'w take cawe of Mommy and sissy. You won'f have to fo a thing. I just wanf you to stay home. You can teach me how to iceskate. or take cawe of the sheep. O-or show me how to hunt."_

 _Jack felt his father's body tremble once... then twice... then more..._

 _"No..." It was bearly audioable, but Jack could hear it. Like a silent prayer. Then, Trevor spoke._

 _"No, Jackson... No no NO." Before Jack could understand, he was pulled back from his daddy's chest and held by the shoulders in front of Trevor. His daddy's face was shadowed, but by the moon's light, he could see fresh tears streaming down his face._

 _"Jackie... Baby Boy... You can't... You can't take of me. It's MY job to care for YOU. Don't carry my burdens on your shoulders. That means don't try lifting me up when I fall._

 _Jack sniffled. "What you mean, Daddy?"_

 _He was then, once again, pulled close to Trevor's chest. He felt his daddy's fingers card through his hair and felt soft kisses being blessed upon his head. Steadily, Jack was slowly rocked in his father's arms._

 _"When I'm gone, Baby Boy... When I'm gone."_

 _The next morning, when Jack awoke, his bed was empty. When he went to look around the house for his daddy... There was no sign of him anywhere. There wouldn't be any sign of him for a couple of years..._

* * *

Within a flash, Jack was yanked from his memories, and like a floodgate had just opened, the youngest Guardian was hit with vast emotions.

Hate... Confusion... Sadness...

Gasping, Jack clutched onto his chest and made a low growl.

"Jack? Jack you okay, honey?" Tooth's voice spoke. Jack clenched his teeth. "No..." he growled (a voice he was not familiar with) "I am not okay."

His big blues were washed with fury. His father abandoned him... For... FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL FUN?! Jack whimpered and curled into himself. The canister shook in his hand, and his whole body shook. His mind screamed hatred for Trevor. His heart screamed pain.

"It hurts, Tooth," Jack croaked. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"It hurts so damn much..."

* * *

 _ **Yeah. I know, not a perfect place to stop at, but this will hopefully be the last time I cut a chapter like this. Read and review, make me feel Gooooooodddd**_


End file.
